


Unexpected

by tbjzlvzn



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Social Media, i really dont know what else to put here but i promise you'll love it, lockdown - Freeform, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbjzlvzn/pseuds/tbjzlvzn
Summary: In which JJ is struggling in lockdown and reaches out to his friend Ethan for comfort.
Relationships: Ethan Payne/Olajide "JJ" Olatunji, Talia Mar/Simon Minter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December, but forgot upload it so here it is now xo

[Twitter]  
KSI | I've been trying so hard to stay strong this whole year, but if I'm being honest, it's really starting to take a toll now.

As soon as JJ clicked post on the tweet he regretted it. He hated opening up about his emotions, and it was something he rarely did unless it was really necessary. He though maybe being vulnerable just a bit would help with how he felt. Maybe even help others who were in the same boat as him. But of course that backfired.

To the people, having money and fame meant you couldn't feel sad. You couldn't be effected by what was happening in the world around you. Many many people were pissed off at the fact he felt down which is absurd to even think about.

JJ looked through the replies, all the DM's and comments he received afterwards. Their words seeped into his brain. He was convinced that he shouldn't feel like that because others had it so much worse. He felt guilty, but he didn't delete the tweet. Too afraid that he would be dragged for that too.

To someone else that would be weird to hear. Jide liked to put up this wall of confidence and act like he didn't care. Like others words didn't effect him. Which for the most part was true. However some comments got to him. Made him feel worse than he already did.

It was pretty obvious he was struggling. London was in a tier 4 lockdown, with no household meetings and only meeting with one other person in an open space. The man thrived on social interaction, it's what kept him going in dark times.

Whenever he was feeling down he would text the boys and invite them on a night out in the city. But now with all the restrictions and everything closed, he wasn't able to do that.

Of course he didn't live alone. He had Simon, and occasionally Talia was over. But it's gets tiring being with the same people and staying inside. All they did was sit in their room and play video games for 90% of the day. Even so, he was too embarrassed to tell Simon how he felt despite the amount of time they'd known each other and how comfortable they were around each other.

Ethan, being the great friend he is, checks all of his mates tweets. So of course he came across what JJ had posted. He read it, immediately feeling guilty for not talking to him as much as he could. And then he checked the replies, seeing all the aggression and anger from the people.

It upset him that people thought he shouldn't feel down. That he was being selfish. Everyone is allowed to have emotions no matter their circumstances. And considering what he had already tweeted out he couldn't imagine how much worse he must have felt after that. But he didn't want to pry. So he replied to the tweet with a simple red heart emoji and hoped it conveyed what he wanted it to.

Ethan didn't expect JJ to talk to him. He thought he might've gone to Tobi or Josh if it really came to it. They had never been that close, of course they were best mates like the rest of them.

But it was unlikely of them to talk to each other in anything less than a sarcastic and ironic manner. He really wasn't sure if it was because Jide didn't trust him, or if their friendship wasn't an emotional one. He hoped it wasn't the first one.

And to his surprise, JJ texted him later on in the evening. It took him a moment to clock that it was in fact his contact name on the notification. He left it for a moment as he continued to stir milk into his cup of tea, not thinking too much of it. Ethan picked it up again a minute later, going straight to the messages app.

JJ 

can i cme over pls ik we not supposede to but

It was evident to him that Jide was drunk. Of course he already had bad grammar and spelling, but it was even worse when he had been drinking. Ethan sat and debated his option for a moment. Was it really worth breaking lockdown rule for this?

He asked himself over and over, until it fully set in. JJ was clearly in need of support that he had come to him especially for and he didn't just want to leave his friend like that.

So he downed the last of his drink, slipped on a random pair of shoes and a coat, grabbing his car keys from the side table and exited his flat. Then he drove the short journey to the other's flat. Ethan just walked in when he arrived as it was common behaviour for the boys.

Simon and Talia were nowhere to be found; Jide however was laid out on the sofa with a half empty bottle of Bacardi in his hand and tears in his eyes. The man looked up from his place on the sofa, making eye contact with him. Neither of them spoke as Ethan helped him up and out to his car, or even during the car journey home. They just sat in a gloomy silence.

As Ethan parked up, he heard sniffles coming from the man beside him again. He turned slightly in his seat to face him and gently placed his hand onto JJ's shoulder making him flinch away from the contact. Ethan just made a pitiful expression. It was clear he wasn't used to being comforted in his down times.

"When we get in we can just chill on the sofa and talk a bit yeah, i know you need it mate"

JJ didn't look up at him once whilst he spoke, not until they got up to the flat. He felt guilty for dragging him out in the middle of december just to collect him because he was acting like a baby. He regretted even texting him in the first place.

Ethan had kicked his shoes off somewhere on his way through, and chucked his coat over the back of a dining chair before flopping down on the sofa. He looked over his shoulder confused as to why Jide wasn't sitting beside him yet.

The man was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room unsure wether he wanted to take a seat or not. He felt like he wasn't welcome there despite how inviting the ginger always had been.

"Come sit Jide, i don't bite"

Despite Ethan's failed attempt at lightening the mood JJ took up his offer and sat down, knowing he'd only be forced into the sofa if he didn't go off his own accord. He sat furthest away from Ethan as he could on such a small sofa, leaning into the armrest and using it to support himself. The other sighed, understanding that he wasn't going to get any closer no matter how hard he tried.

"Talk to me JJ, you've got me all worried"

Now it was his turn to sigh as the realisation hit him that he was going to actually express his feelings verbally. As much as he hated being so vulnerable, especially around his mates who absolutely will rinse him for it, he knew that it would do more good than bad.

"I'm just so...fucking tired- i'm fed up 'n i dunno what do"

He stumbled over his words slightly as the alcohol was still running through his system. And he hiccuped mid sentence as he felt the tears well up in his eyes again.

"But i shouldn't should I, am just...selfish"

JJ continued to waffle about he felt and how selfish he was for feeling that way. And Ethan day and listened no matter how much it pained him to. It physically hurt him knowing that his mate felt this way and he just didn't know how to make it better. He wanted to make it all better.

"Come here lad"

Ethan opened his arms, inviting the other to a hug. JJ sat and though for a moment. He was unsure if this was some kind of joke or trap only Mr Behzinga could pull off. Nonetheless, he shuffled down the sofa until he was practically on top of him.

His head was on Ethan's chest with one of his arms around his waist. A heavy arm was wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tightly against his warm body.

"See i love you man, you ain't got to be worried about talking to me"

If someone had walked in on them, they would've thought the pair were off their heads on god knows what. They weren't ones to be seen hugging eachother let alone full on cuddling eachother so it was a strange sight. The thought of it was strange to them too.

They weren't exactly affectionate people, only behind closed doors with loved ones. Yet this felt normal. It was comforting for the both of them, and created a warm, peaceful atmosphere around them. It felt nice.

Their nights went completely different to how they planned them to go, it was unexpected. But neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
